


Whispers

by Loveisthelaw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Drabbles, Until the end of time I'm yours, We define our love within these walls, You've dropped a bomb on me, Your love makes my world go round, your touch brings a light from within
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisthelaw/pseuds/Loveisthelaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft spoken words, calm as they may be, speak to the heart in one hundred powerful ways. Olicity Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See Me Now

"Don't you see? I can hurt you and that scares me."

He met her steady gaze, hoping and wishing for his voice not to take on the sudden onslaught of emotion brewing on the inside. Oliver averts his gaze to the spot on the wall just above Felicity's head. Fighting against the lump beginning to form in his throat he continues, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"I just can't walk away from you and if I do, I will never be the same."

"You're such an idiot Oliver."

His brows pinch together as his mind fires rapidly to process exactly what she just said. He hears Felicity's feet swiftly and with purpose carry her to where's he's standing. The determined set of her jaw and the light flush of her cheeks catch him off guard just as much as when one of her hands lightly cups the side of his face.

The heat of her touch demanding that Oliver focus on her. Unable to deny her, his eyes drop towards her face and is met with eyes so clear and filled with emotion he resists the urge to turn away. Although not immediately apparent on her lips, He can see the beautiful smile begging to be unleashed behind her eyes.

"I hope that's not the last romantic thing you ever decide to tell me."

"Felicity."

His voice carries a hint of exasperation when he says her name but not once has she let that deter her. She won't start now. He likes that about her.

"No, don't you _see_? I know you. I believe in this mission. In you...and that goes for all parts of you. Let me in."

Her thumb lightly brushes along the surface of his bottom lip. The pressure reminding Oliver that he should probably open his mouth to protest. The action served not only to shut him up but to stoke the sudden urge to give in to what He was feeling. Self discipline be damned. So distracted with his thoughts he almost missed the edge of defiance that coupled her next words.

"I'm staying."

He sighs, knowing that for now, she's won. Unbeknownst to him this battle marked the first of many he was bound to lose. And he'd be okay with that.


	2. I will give you rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Till death never do us part

Felicity looked around at the mass of bodies spread out before her along plastic chairs and the pull out bed that they always fail to mention isn't quite comfortable as they seem to think it is.

She smiles towards the man sitting off to her side with a young child on his lap and can't believe how much of a spitting image he is to his father. He's all hard lines and stormy blue eyes. She may have mistook him for her Husband.

"Mom, you're staring."

The young man laughs but the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. She looks at him as if she's trying to catalog every part of him.

"I can't help it, Matt. You're so much like you're father. He would be so proud of you. We both are."

The pride is evident in the tired set of her eyes, the smile transforming her face and giving her an almost youthful glow. Matthew can see how his father took to his mother all those years ago.

It had almost been ten years since he's held the position of CEO for his family's company. A position that he had fought valiantly against for the better part of his younger years but it helped him feel closer to his father. His brother Conner, against Felicity's wishes, had risen up to fill the position of The Arrow when their father was no longer able to perform to the standard he expected of himself. Matthew made a promise to his father the day that he passed that whatever Conner couldn't do, he would.

"You still talk as if he's here." A voice pipes up from the doorway and all heads turn towards its direction.

Felicity's eyes pool with tears at the sight of her youngest son. The smile almost masking the calculative look she scours across his face and body to make sure he's alright. She hears him repeat that he's fine and makes his way to the woman sitting near the corner, his wife Emily. She sits on the uncomfortable pull out as he grasps her shoulder lightly and plants a kiss to the corner of her lips.

Felicity sighs and smiles, content with the lives both she and Oliver wanted for their children. They spend the better part of visiting hours talking, reminiscing what was and preparing for what's to come. Felicity couldn't be happier.

_"It may not have been exactly as we planned but parenting never came with a guidebook."_

The roughness of that voice brings a smile to Felicity's face and she notices him standing next to the window. His eyes, although still burdened with the vices of his past, are kind as they survey the scene before him.

"No but I can leave happy knowing they'll take care of one another."

Felicity sees him nod and turn to gaze out the window. The shine of the setting sun illuminates his face, accentuating the gray that's mixed with the blonde he somehow managed to retain even in old age. He's never looked more handsome to her than now.

"Grandma?"

Felicity cuts her eyes away from the window and gives her guests a curious glance, unaware that they are unable to see the man standing in the room with them.

She opens her mouth to reply but is stopped when both Matthew and Conner glance at the clock in surprise at the time. With visiting hours up for the day, they vow that they'll be back tomorrow to spend more time with her after she's had some rest.

Felicity waves at each of her grandchildren, a tired smile forming on her lips as they exit like little ducklings after their parents. Once they've all managed to leave for the night she closes her eyes, body sagging with the exhaustion of over stimulation.

_"I was beginning to wonder if they'd ever leave."_

"You could have made yourself known."

She smiles when she feels him approach her bedside, too tired to open her eyes to him.

_"They wouldn't understand love."_

Felicity feels the edge of the bed dip under Oliver's weight, her body gravitating towards him instinctively.

"I hate admitting when you're right."

Many believed that you left this world the same way you entered it. 

Alone.

Felicity believed otherwise.

She fell asleep and took comfort that in her final moments, not only could she feel the fingers that she hadn't felt in almost a decade intertwine with hers, she heard the gentle voice of her husband whispering into her ear, soothing her transition from one life and into the next. 

_"I'm here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this: Blind Pilot- 3 Rounds and a Sound
> 
> Thanks for reading. See you soon :)


	3. Feel this Light of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows. He always does.

I can feel his eyes on me, almost as if they want to pin me to the very spot I've been occupying for the past hour. He knows that I've been subtly avoiding him throughout the whole party. If I'm being honest with myself, i've been avoiding him, subtly, for much longer than that. I don't have to look directly at him to know the deep V that rests between his furrowed brows. Its the expression he always wears when he tries to solve a problem or the one he wears when he tries to determine whether he missed an anniversary. If I look at him now, I'll know that his left hand is probably clenched tightly at his side.

My cheeks flush a delicate shade of pink underneath his steady gaze and it makes me think of other ways that he looks at me in the same manner. I brave a brief glance in his direction and smile to myself when my eyes just manage to catch the retreat of his own. This is a game he often plays at events like these, he wants me to know that he's looking at me but doesn't want to get caught. Spending years by his side as both the vigilante and his wife warrants a little knowledge.

I flick my gaze from his form just long enough to reach for a flute of champagne from the tray a server was carrying as he walked past. I strike up conversation every now and then with people whose names I've already forgotten while I give Oliver a chance to schmooze investors for the company. A few minutes longer and I use the excuse of needing some air to pull myself away from the overzealous bunch. Champagne in hand, I walk the short distance to the double doors that lead to a balcony overlooking the Queen Estate. Although it feels like hours, I know only minutes have passed by as I stand in comfortable silence. My frayed nerves threatening to expel what little I've eaten over the course of the evening.

I feel him even before I see of hear him. The gentle hum of energy becoming a soft pull at my back until finally I feel his chest pressed flush against it, his fingers prying the flute from my hand and setting it off to the side. Oliver offers no words but a solitary kiss to the nape of my neck, his days old stubble a welcomed sensation along the sensitive skin. With the champagne flute momentarily forgotten, I close my eyes and smile when I feel hands inch their way along my hips only to rest on my stomach. These simple touches igniting the fierce admiration I have for the man standing behind me. For my family. In the dark of night, it blazes hot and unhindered, swallowing us both.

"Ignoring your guests to watch me isn't very cordial of you Oliver." Its meant to be said as a warning but even I can detect the playfulness clinging in-between my words.

"I can't look at my wife?" I roll my eyes at his evasive question, butterflies fluttering dangerously in my stomach as his fingers stroke soothing patterns onto the fabric where his hands lay. My eyes widen in surprise and I wait with bated breath, my brain conjuring up words that I have no recollection of thinking about.

"How long have you known?"

He's silent for a moment. I know he needs some time to fully acquaint himself with the feel of my stomach beneath his palms, undoubtedly just as nervous as I was, still am, but I hear the smile in his voice as his lips ghost along the shell of my ear.

"Felicity, you refused the wine I bought for dinner last week."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" I should feel ashamed at how easily Oliver can stir the feelings of desire within me but I'm not. My fingers slowly trail up and along his forearms, applying the slightest pressure with the pads of my fingertips.

"I needed to be sure. When I saw you tonight and you weren't drinking…I just knew." He's long since given up the notion that he doesn't deserve happiness in his life but its in this moment where I can hear the doubt of his past creeping back into his voice, clouding the excitement i know he must feel at the news.

"Hey, you're going to be great." I hear Oliver sigh and not a second later I feel the tension dissolve around us, joy soaking into its hollow places.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. So none of these chapters have been less than 500 words. Oops sorry (not). Thanks for reading! Let me know that you think and if you have any prompts you'd like to see. I'll see you guys soon! :)


	4. And then You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and crashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity AU, No Arrow

He watched the people moving across the street below him. The floor length windows in his office were the bane of his existence. What some would believe to be beautiful scenery overlooking the Starling City skyline, he viewed it as a corporate hell. The world taunting him with what he wished he could be doing instead of being stuck in meetings.

Oliver reflexively tugs at the knot in his tie hoping to rid himself of the oncoming feeling of being restrained. Rolling his shoulders he gives up and strolls to his assistant’s desk, letting her know of his intent to get some fresh air. He quiets Ruby’s protests about an upcoming meeting with a charming smile, promising to bring something back for her if she lets him. Just this once, he adds with a wink. He doesn’t need her permission but she nods anyway. He can see that his assistant’s cheeks are swathed pink as he walks out, not the least bit apologetic for using his looks to escape the confines of his office. With a triumphant smile in his body guard’s direction, he boards the elevator to the main floor. His body vibrating with pent up energy in need of release.

"That’s twice this week Oliver. It can’t be that bad."

Casting a stony glance in Diggle’s direction he scoffs and shakes his head, refusing to elaborate. He’s leaving the office, even if only for a few minutes, and doesn’t want to talk about work.

The fresh air does wonders for him. The wind whips his hair this way and that but he doesn’t care. Pivoting on the balls of his feet he makes his way down along the sidewalk to the nearest coffee shop he normally frequents, prolonging each stride in the hopes to delay his inevitable return. So lost in his thoughts he fails to see the other person coming straight towards him, seemingly distracted with their phone to notice him either. Diggle voices the oncoming collision but by the time Oliver intends to correct his path it’s too late.

The woman’s body crashes into him and she squeaks in surprise as her phone falls to the floor, her feet losing their footing to do the same. Oliver’s eyes widen in surprise as she desperately reaches for anything to hold onto to right herself, that anything, undoubtedly being his tie. His body jerks forward and before he knows it, he’s on the floor beside the blonde woman who made him fall. He glances at her to make sure she’s alright but laughs instead when he notices her expression looking akin to a deer in headlights. Adjusting the noose like grip she’s made of his tie he quickly rights himself up onto his feet before grabbing her phone and offering his free hand to her.

The sight of his hand snaps the woman out of her senses and she flushes red with embarrassment as she takes his offered hand. Oliver takes the moment to fully look at her and notices the cerulean blue eyes beneath feminine frames. The flush of embarrassment on her cheeks adding just the right amount of color to her ivory skin. Oliver never could grasp why some men preferred blondes and he was particularly partial to brunettes but this woman, she was beautiful.

"Oh god I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to strangle or knock you over. I know I should have listened to that program that was airing the other day about electronics causing pedestrian-pedestrian collisions."

He can’t help but smile as she rambles and almost doesn’t cut in so he can continue to listen to her talk. The coral color of her lipstick emphasizing the natural pout of her lips and he finds himself periodically shifting his sight to them.

"It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention either miss…"

Oliver trails off hoping to at least catch her name. "Well since I’ve thoroughly embarrassed myself for the day…or week, I’m going to go." The woman grabs her things from the floor, not hearing the question he’s posed.

"Can I at least have your name before you go? And somewhere I can pick you up for dinner?" He knows that his questions are bold and a bit forward but something tells him it’ll be worth it. She’ll be worth it.

"I’ll think about it." She flashes him a smile as she walks in the opposite direction, clearly not intending to give him an answer or her name. It’s then that he remembers he still has her phone.  Quickly dialing his number, he waits until the unknown number flashes on his screen before calling out to her.

"You forgot your phone!" He can hear her curse at her lack of awareness before striding over to take the phone from his hand, once again heading in the opposite direction.

With a wide smile in place Oliver dials the woman’s number, chuckling when she stops to take the call.

"This is Felicity." Her voice is breathless and somewhat distorted due to the wind whipping around them.

"You never did tell me where I can take you to dinner."

Not only did he learn her name that day, he managed to get a date as well.


	5. When I look at you, I see forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grins equal trouble.

I take one glance at you and hold your stare. Your eyes are liquid fire as you examine my face carefully. The myriad of emotions flickering rapidly across your features both confusing and exciting me. I swear that I saw relief in there somewhere but you quickly squash the emotion with anger. My need to see you happy has me wishing I hadn’t upset you. Almost.

I duck my head and force the smile from my lips, the action giving me enough time to school my features before it lands me in trouble again. She looks even more beautiful when she’s angry. Felicity’s eyes are flaring dangerously and her cheeks are flushed deliciously so, beckoning me to cover each part of her skin with searing kisses until she forgets her name. Forgets why she was even mad at me in the first place.

Wisps of hair are escaping from her perfectly placed pony tail as she flails her arms wildly. She’s taken to doing exactly this each and every time, a physical way of expressing the words she’s currently hissing in my direction.

She’s my opposite in every way. Where I have the tendency to be quiet and withdrawn, she’s comfortable and outspoken. She counteracts the portions of my life where at every turn, I had found oppression and pain. It took me a few years longer than she should probably ever feel comfortable with but never once did she deny me the light, easy feeling that made up the majority of her life.

Her memories slowly infiltrated all the wrong that had happened in my own, replacing them with all things her. It wasn’t until every hardened decision that I had made since then was out on the table for her to dissect that I found a little bit of reprieve for keeping those memories to myself. Our friendship was tested but the comfort she offered rang true through each recollection. She became much more to me than a member of the team they’ve devoted themselves to. She snuck past all the walls I had erected and became my life.

Felicity is so wrapped up in her rant that she fails to notice me moving towards her, much less when my lips mold over hers mid sentence. The resounding huff I hear finally drawing out the chuckle I’ve desperately tried to hold in.

Each kiss, deliberately placed and soft in nature, tells her that it’s just a house, and there shouldn’t be anything to be upset over.

The nip of her teeth I feel against my bottom lip tells me that I should have consulted her about purchasing a house without her knowledge.

Cupping her face so my palms rest against her cheeks, I sweep my eyes over her features once more, and a genuine smile begins tugging at the corners of her lips.

In my defense, she did mention in passing that she loved it.


	6. Breathe In. Breathe Out. (Repeat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent Requiems.

"Stay…"

"You know that I can't. You're going to be late."

Before he knows it he can feel when the weight of Felicity's body disappears as she lifts herself from the bed. She always was an early riser.

"But I'm the boss."

It's a petulant statement and he knows that she's caught wind of it. Her quiet laughter fills the space around him and he responds in kind with a sleepy smile and half hooded lids. Once idle hands reach for her pillow and he smiles once more when he tucks it underneath his head. Warm sheets have his body sinking back into the mattress for a few more minutes of sleep. He knows that Felicity will wake him up eventually.

Except this time she didn't.

He allows himself the few moments of bliss that filters through him as body and thoughts teeter on the cusp of sleep and awake. Realization dawns on him shortly after and he can feel the emotions it rubs raw, the frayed strings that buckle under the weight of it. He blinks slowly, sweeping his gaze across where she used to lay.

For Oliver it was almost enough to forget that the scent of her shampoo no longer lingered on the sheets, nor that she hadn't shared his bed in some time. As the sun rose in the horizon Oliver's memories of Felicity rose along with it. Painting the walls of his room and heart with bittersweet longing.

She was right.

She would never stay again.

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will be 500 words or less and will most likely be stand alone drabbles. See you soon :)


End file.
